


Christmas Visit

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex visits a sick Jack on Christmas while they're home for the holidays in Baltimore.
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Visit

Alex loved the whole month of December. He loved it because of his birthday, the birthdays of his friends and family members, and of course, Christmas. All Time Low were off tour for the rest of the year, which they were all pretty happy about. They all loved to tour, but some time with loved ones was a great way to end out the year.   
Alex and Jack were both back in their childhood homes in Baltimore so they could celebrate Christmas with their families. Towards the end of tour, Jack talked about how excited he was to be home for the holidays. His parents and siblings always went to an aunt’s house on Christmas Day, and this was always one of his favorite traditions. He loved seeing family in this time of year, since tour prevented him from doing so a lot during the year.   
For Alex, Christmas Day had gone pretty well for him and his family. They’d eaten breakfast together, opened gifts, and all watched a Christmas movie. It was about two in the afternoon and everyone was doing their own thing at this point. Alex decided to give Jack a call and see how his Christmas was going.  
“Hey guys, I’ll be right back, I’m going to make a quick phone call,” Alex announced to the living room. He walked up the stairs, and into his childhood bedroom. He pulled his phone out and dialed Jack’s number. After a couple rings, Jack finally picked up.  
“Hello?” Jack asked, his voice sounding not right.  
“Hey man, Merry Christmas! How’s your day going so far?” Alex asked his friend.  
“Pretty shitty, actually,” Jack replied, before coughing some.  
“Oh shit, are you sick, man?” Alex asked, starting to feel concerned for his friend.  
“Yeah, it fucking sucks. My parents and siblings went to my aunt’s house, so I’m all by myself in my childhood bedroom feeling miserable. I think I have the flu, or at least something similar,” Jack explained. Alex felt bad for his friend, he’d been so excited for this day, and now he didn’t get to be with his family.  
“You know what, I’m coming over there. I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas,” Alex decided.   
“I don’t want to take you away from your family, man. I bet you’re all doing fun stuff,” Jack replied before letting out a sneeze.  
“No, we’ve pretty much done all that we’re going to do. I’ll be at your house in about twenty minutes. Don’t die on me before I get there!” Alex said before hanging up the phone. He grabbed his keys, then went back downstairs. He found his mom cleaning up something in the kitchen.  
“Hey mom, I’m going over to Jack’s for a bit. He woke up not feeling great, so he didn’t get to go to his aunt’s house with his family, and I don’t want him to be all alone on Christmas. I’ll come back at some point today, but I figured that this would be okay since we’re not really doing anything right now,” Alex explained.  
“Yeah, that’s all perfectly fine, Alex. I’m so sorry that he can’t really enjoy his Christmas,” Mrs. Gaskarth replied.  
“I am, too. Hopefully, some company will make him feel a bit better,” Alex said back.  
“I bet it will, you’ve always been a great friend to him, and he has to you, too. Just call or text if you need anything. I love you, sweetie,” Mrs. Gaskarth said, smiling at her son.  
“I love you, too, mom. I’ll see you later,” Alex said, walking out of the kitchen. He got into his car, then drove to the only store that he knew would be open on Christmas Day, Walgreen’s. He walked in and went straight to the soup aisle. He grabbed a couple cans of Campbell’s chicken and stars, then walked to the seasonal section of the store. He found a little teddy bear that was Christmas colored, and thought that Jack might like it, or would at the very least find funny. He grabbed the bear, a giftbag and some tissue paper.   
After checking out, he set up his gift bag then drove on over to Jack’s house. He grabbed the stuff he bought, then let himself in using they key that Jack had given him back when they were still in high school. He set down the bag with the soup in the kitchen, so he could use it later whenever Jack wanted it. He took the giftbag and started to walk up the stairs.   
After knocking on Jack’s door, Alex walked into Jack’s room. It still looked very similar to how it did when they were in high school. Same color, posters, furniture, everything. Alex noticed that Jack wasn’t in his bed, the covers were shoved over to the side. Alex set down the giftbag near the door.  
“Jack? Where are you?” Alex called out. After about a minute, there was still no answer.  
“Jack, where are you?” Alex called. Suddenly, Alex heard gagging noises coming from the bathroom attached to Jack’s room. Alex walked over to the door and knocked on it before opening it up. Jack was in the middle of getting sick. Alex sat down next to Jack on the ground and put his hand on Jack’s back in attempt to comfort him. Once Jack was done, he turned around to face Alex.  
“Hey man, sorry this is the first thing you’re seeing me do today,” Jack said in a raspy voice.  
“No need to apologize. I’m sorry you’re not feeling great. If you think you’re done in here, at least for now, I’ll help you get back to your bed,” Alex offered.  
“I think I’m ready,” Jack replied. Alex helped Jack get up, and they walked back into his bedroom. He helped Jack get comfortable in his bed, then sat on the chair at Jack’s desk.  
“So, this is shitty timing, dude,” Alex said, breaking the silence.  
“No kidding, I feel absolutely terrible, and I’m actually really sad that I couldn’t go with my family today,” Jack said, sneezing.  
“Yeah, I know how excited you were for it. Is there another time you’ll be able to see them?” Alex asked.  
“Unless I’m better by the twenty seventh, then no. all of the family that flew in leaves that day. I hope that I can at least see them briefly before they leave on that day. Hey, what’s that?” Jack asked, finally noticing Alex’s giftbag.  
“Okay, so I went to Walgreen’s on the way here, and I got you some chicken and stars soup, and a little something else,” Alex replied, handing Jack the bag.  
“You didn’t have to do anything, Alex,” Jack said back.  
“Yeah, I know, but I really wanted to. It’s just a little something to hopefully help you feel a bit better,” Alex replied. Jack opened up the bag and pulled out the little bear that Alex picked out.  
“This little guy is so cute, thank you, Alex. Now, after you leave, I’ll still have a buddy to keep me company,” Jack said, hugging the bear.  
“I’m glad you like it. Now, how are you feeling?” Alex asked.  
“Pretty bad, to be honest. I’m freezing and sweating, my whole body hurts, my head is pounding, and my stomach is pretty fucked up. Also, I just feel generally bad. To be honest, I can’t remember the last time that I was this sick,” Jack replied, blowing his nose.  
“Damn dude, that’s insane. I don’t even remember the last time I was that sick,” Alex replied.  
“It’s so damn cold in here,” Jack said, hugging himself desperately trying to get warm again.  
“Let me try to fix that for you,” Alex said, starting to take his shoes off.  
“What’re you-“ Jack started but cut himself off when Alex climbed in the bed next to him.  
“You always do this for me when I’m not feeling great, so now I can return the favor,” Alex replied with outstretched arms.  
“Dude, are you sure? I don’t want to get you sick or anything,” Jack stated.  
“I’ll be fine. So what if I get sick? Christmas is basically over now, anyway, and I want to help you feel better,” Alex replied. Jack gave his friend a smile, then snuggled into Alex.  
“Hey, it’s Christmas, do you want to watch Home Alone?” Alex asked, partly serious and partly kidding. He knew how much Jack loved that movie, and it was the only time of year where watching it constantly sort of made sense.   
“Normally, I’d say yes to that, but I’ve already watched that twice today, and the second one once. We can watch whatever you want, if you want to watch anything,” Jack replied, before having a small coughing fit. Alex rubbed his back until the fit went away.  
“We don’t have to watch anything, we can do that later,” Alex decided.   
“Okay, sounds good. Hey, thank you for coming here and stuff. I was really sad earlier, since I couldn’t be with my family, and being sad and sick is a really shitty combination,” Jack said.  
“No problem, man. I didn’t want you to have to be alone on Christmas. I’m sorry that you can’t be with who you really wanted to be with today,” Alex replied.  
“Well, I’m glad that I get to spend this day with you now. Thank you for always being such a great friend,” Jack said, before yawning.  
“Are you sleepy?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, I am,” Jack replied.  
“Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll stay, and I’ll be right here when you wake up, but you need to rest if you want this to go away,” Alex explained.  
“Good point, thanks Alex. Oh, and Merry Christmas,” Jack replied.  
“Merry Christmas, Jack,” Alex replied, smiling. A few minutes later, Jack’s snores filled the room, and this is how they spent the rest of their Christmas, glad to be in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Merry Christmas!! This is a story that I wrote a couple days after Christmas last year, and never posted! I was flipping through my notebooks, found it, and decided to post it now!! I'm officially out of requests to write, so please send more if you have them! I have requests going up tomorrow until Saturday, and a couple of my own ideas going up early next week, assuming I can keep posting daily! (its a bit of a challenge with work, but I'm trying for you guys!!) I hope everyone liked this story, and that you all have a great holiday! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
